


~ FONS ET ORIGO ~

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad, Fargo (2014)
Genre: Before the events of Breaking Bad & Fargo2014, Crystal Meth, Dark fic, Drama, Drug Use, Jesse meet Lorne, M/M, Prequel, Slow Build, dub-con
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <b>Jesse Pinkman's Leben begann erst dann auf die schiefe Bahn zu geraten als er Lorne Malvo begegnete. </b></p>
  <p> x</p>
  <p>    <b>Lorne wird ewig während seinen Geist und Körper zeichnen.</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	~ FONS ET ORIGO ~

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(English version) ~ FONS ET ORIGO ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575504) by [PantheraSade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade)



>   
> __  
> Wenn du dich mit dem Teufel einlässt,  
>  verändert sich nicht der Teufel.  
> Der Teufel verändert dich. - 8mm  
> 

#  
Mit im Schoß gefalteten behandschuhten Händen und ohne Miene saß Lorne Malvo auf einer Straßenbank  
und wartete von einer flackernden Laterne beleuchtet auf seinen neuen Auftraggeber. 

#  
Eine Straße weiter stand ein großer schwarzer Wagen mit zwei finsteren Gestalten darin sitzend.  
Ein Fenster an der Beifahrerseite war heruntergekurbelt, blauer Nikotinrauch stieg daraus empor in die kalte Nachtluft. 

#  
Jesse Pinkman brauste mit seinem Skateboard durch die Nacht.  
Ein leises *Pling* ließ ihn aber inne halten und er stoppte sein Transportmittel mit einem Fuß ab.  
Er trat auf die Rückseite seines Bords und hielt es am oberen Rand fest, dann klemmte er es sich unter den Arm.  
Aus seiner Jackentasche fischte Jesse sein Handy und las während er langsam weiterging die angekommene SMS von seinem Klassenkameraden 

**Emilio Koyama:  
-Sry Bro, wird heut nix mehr, n8-**

Jesse schnaubte etwas verärgert und konnte diesen Abend also vergessen.  
Keine Filme sehen, Nachos essen und mit Emilio Gras rauchen wie er es zur Zeit gerne tat.  
Dann eben nicht, dachte sich der Junge und stopfte das Handy wieder zurück in die Jackentasche. 

Neben ihm fuhr langsam ein schwarzer großer Wagen vorbei und bog um die Ecke.  
Jesse musste ebenfalls diesen Weg einschlagen, ging also um die Ecke und blieb abrupt stehen.  
Irgendetwas war eigenartig… sogar sehr eigenartig… doch er konnte nicht ausmachen was es war.

Der schwarze Wagen hatte neben einer Parkbank auf der sich Lorne Malvo langsam erhob angehalten.  
Aus der Beifahrertüre stieg ein großer Mann aus und legte eine Hand auf die heruntergekurbelte Autotüre.  
Sie wechselten knappe für Jesse unverständliche Worte. Dann sah er wie der Mann an der Beifahrertüre etwas langes schwarzes vom Innenraum herauszog.  
Erst verengte der Junge seine Augen und schlich einige Schritte auf die Personen zu, dann riss er seine Augen entsetzt auf und gab einen leisen keuchenden Laut von sich. Der Kerl am Auto hielt versteckt eine Langwaffe in der Hand.  
Lorne blickte überrascht zu Jesse der vor Schreck sein Skateboard fallen ließ. 

"YO! Der Typ da hat ne' Waffe!!!" schrie Jesse plötzlich und deutete Panisch auf den Mann am Auto.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Der Mann am Auto lud seine Langwaffe und wart im Inbegriff sie auf Malvo zu richten, dieser hatte jedoch bereits eine Silberne Pistole mit Schalldämpfer besetzt aus seiner Manteltasche gezogen, zielte und erschoss den 1. Mann mit der Waffe am Auto und als nächstes den Fahrer des Wagens. Mitten durch die Windschutzscheibe. Dann zielte er auf den vor Schock erstarrten Jungen.  
Lorne überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, lächelte sanft und ging über den Leichnam des Mannes am Auto steigend, und seine Waffe immer noch auf Jesse gerichtet, zu.  
Jesse's Herz pochte wie wild, er wich einige zitternde Schritte langsam nach hinten aus und viel unglücklicher weiße über sein am Boden und in Vergessenheit geratenes Skateboard.  
Malvo hatte ihn bereits erreicht und richtete den Lauf seiner Pistole an Jesse's Stirn.  
Dieser sah ihn nur mit Tränen die ihm in die Augen stiegen an und wischte sich diese schnell mit einem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht, versuchte wenigstens im Augenblick seines Todes seinen Stolz zu bewahren.  
Jesse hielt seinen Atem an, Lorne lächelte und drückte ab.

"Peng." flüsterte der schlanke große Mann über ihm. Die Waffe besaß keine Munition mehr, Jesse lebte. . . noch. . . .


End file.
